1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera platform and, more particularly, to a camera platform assembly, which can be controlled to adjust the direction and the angle of inclination of the loaded camera conveniently and remotely.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of information technology, the use of photographing and video recording systems becomes popular. Regular photographing and video recording systems include digital still cameras, digital video cameras, and surveillance systems. When using a digital still camera or digital video camera to pick up images, it is difficult to hold the camera with the hands firmly in position. In order to prevent a vibration, a tripod or the like may be used to hold the camera firmly in the desired position. After loading of a camera on the camera platform of a tripod, the user may have to adjust the direction and the angle of inclination of the camera. When changing the direction of the camera, the user has to shift the tripod. After the tripod is set to point the camera in the desired direction, the user has to loosen the lock screw, and then fasten the lock screw again after adjusting the angle of inclination of the camera. It is inconvenient to adjust the direction and the angle of inclination of the camera in this way. Further, the user cannot adjust the shooting direction of the camera when photographing.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a camera platform assembly for a tripod or the like, which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.